Mukuro's Boots
by Stupid Cow
Summary: "Herbivore. Take your boots off," I say calmly with a glint in my eyes. He is caught off guard. "W-why? I-I don't want to." My glare becomes fiercer. There are dirt tracks on the floor. "Take. Them. Off. NOW." -1869-
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** 1869 (Hibari x Mukuro)

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning(s):** Yaoi/shonen-ai/BL/whatever you want to call it.

**Summary:** "Herbivore. Take your boots off," I say calmly with a glint in my eyes. He is caught off guard. "W-why? I-I don't want to." My glare becomes fiercer. There are dirt tracks on the floor. "Take. Them. Off. NOW."

**Disclaimer:** It's obvious I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Lambo would be the main character ('cause he's just that cool ;D), 25 year old Lambo would show up again, and all the characters would have a yaoi pairing.

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic in a really long time so...Please treat me nicely ^^. My friends helped me think of the plot (coming later, this chapter's a bit serious) and hopefully you'll all like it :D. Ah it's unbeta-ed, but I hope that's okay. Anyways, enjoy~

**Mukuro's Boots  
**

Sakuras. I used to think they were beautiful. Until that day.

I remember all the sickly sweet flowers, drifting down from the trees. I remember all the tricks, all the illusions he used on me. And frankly, that alone attracted me.

I was never interested in those girls, the ones who threw themselves at me. I threatened to bite them to death everyday and they cowered in fear. Actually, I had never been attracted to a girl. But I didn't realize it until I saw him. And it surprised me. I tried thinking of others, it didn't matter what gender they were. Even the herbivore Tsuna. But it didn't work. It never worked. And so I had to accept it.

It wasn't "love at first sight." Only herbivores believe in that. It was slow. It took years.

And the longer it was, the more I wanted to...I shake my head. No. I can't. But even just a little touch from him, any part of his body, makes my heart explode. But that made me angry, I shouldn't want to touch him.

Stupid. An actual herbivore makes me feel these things. And the stupid pineapple, of all people.

After all these years, it still confuses me. After years of figuring out how to get close to him, I find out that the only way I can be with him is to fight him. If I get little touches, even if it is from his illusions, and I'm fine with that.

We always fought at Kukuyo Middle School. The three stupid "Kukuyo Gang" members, as they like to call themselves, watch constantly. Their eyes linger on their master's every move, as well as mine. I suppose it is comfortable for him, being watched and staying in the same place. But it isn't for me. I'd rather we fought at Namimori, perhaps I would win then.

Why hadn't I thought of this before? Was I really that ignorant?

I have the keys to they school, just like Mukuro does to Kukuyo, and surely I would have the advantage. There would be no crowd at Namimori, it would be safe and it wouldn't irritate me as much. And my house was right next door, though I didn't go there much.

"Oi, herbivore," I shout. I know he could hear me. It takes a couple of minutes, but it comes.

_Kufufufu~_

I follow the strange sound of his laugh and find him behind me. It doesn't surprise me anymore, I expected it.

"Hibari Kyouya. Come to spar?" he asks, with an amused smile on his face. The same smile as the first time I saw him.

_Hmph._ "You act like you know me so well," I glare at him.

"Oh but I do, after all these years of fighting...I know all your tricks."

"Oh? Well then, you wouldn't mind going to Namimori for our 'spar' then?" I smirk. I wonder what he'll say.

Mukuro's eyebrows raised, making a surprised expression. I had never seen it before.

"Hmm, why?" he asks.

I taunt him, "Why not? Are you scared?"

He glares and I walk towards my school, "Coming?"

I don't look back but I know he's following. I could hear the light steps of his boots slowly walking along. I keep my eyes ahead and take out my tonfas. I stare at them. They were the same weapons I used years ago, filled with scratches and dents. No one dared touch them, I often threatened _I'll bite you to death twice if you touch them_. They were the same tonfas I used to fight Mukuro with. They were always the same.

OoOoO

We start out light, taunting each other, then it gets tiring. Our fight is long, as usual and we have cuts and bruises along the way.

He uses his illusions and I feel as if he has sent me to hell and back, as he had been. The world tips over, my head spins, and I fall to the ground gasping for breath. The school was my advantage, so it helped...and yet he still beat me.

The pineapple head leans over me, with another smirk above my face and gets lower. I was almost like he was going to kiss me. I mentally slap myself for thinking that. How stupid of me.

I fight with a falsely fierce look on my face. The truth was, I wasn't into the fight. I hadn't been in a while, I just wanted to think of ways to casually touch him. And I think he knows. But I don't care.

Soon we are worn out and like he does every time we end at Mukuro's location, I ask if he would like a glass of water at my home.

_Kufufufu~_ "No, thank you."

I glare at him, making it clear that I'd bite him to death if he didn't accept.

"Well...If you insist."

We walk just a block to my apartment, not talking. He stays two feet away from me, his head down as if he's thinking of something. I risk a glance at him and find myself staring at his sweaty face, his hair glistening.

I think of things that I shouldn't be thinking of, especially to one of the same gender. I think riding him, my cock inside his ass. Him shirtless. I think of us kissing passionately. I knew it would never happen. But still, I kept thinking. How soft would his lips be? What would his smile look like without smirking or amusement? My face goes red as I think these things and my breath gets raspy. And my pants go tight. I need a cold shower.

OoOoO

I step onto the wooden floor and slide off my shoes to the side. Loosening my tie, I turn around and find Mukuro's boots still on.

"Herbivore. Take your boots off," I say calmly with a glint in my eyes.

He is caught off guard. "W-why? I-I don't want to."

My glare becomes fiercer. There are dirt tracks on the floor. "Take. Them. Off. NOW."

**Author's Note:** I'm not exactly sure how long this is going to be so...I really hope you like it :). I don't think it's very good, so if you could give me some constructive criticism that'd be great. But please, no flames. That'd just make me feel horrible. Also, review please. I'm not going to beg, but I hate it when I see all these views on my story and there's like only 1 or 2 reviews. Feel free to add this to your story alerts as well. I'll be updating really soon ^^. Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** O; *whines* why do I have to write another disclaimer? I already wrote one in the first chapter...urgh. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (Very lazy, *copied* and *pasted* from the last chapter xD) If I did, Lambo would be the main character ('cause he's just that cool ;D), 25 year old Lambo would show up again, and all the characters would have a yaoi pairing.

**Author's Note:** :D Another chapter, whoo~ I had help again from my friends, more specifically AmeNeko~ Thank you lovely for the wonderful ideas :) I love how everyone's like "O: Hibari's seme and Mukuro's uke?" ^^ Yes, I'm pretty sure it'll be like that. Guess I should've warned you all it was gonna be a 1869 fic. Oh well xD Enjoy~

**Mukuro's Boots**

"Take. Them. Off. NOW."

"No, I wont," he says with defiance in his blue and red eyes. I love how fierce he is. But now isn't the time.

"...why?"

He frowns and says nothing.

"You're getting my floor dirty. Now take them off or stay outside."

His eyes flicker inside, curiosity lingering. Heh, I bet he wanted to have a look around.

"I'll stay outside."

My anger flares. He looked uncertain. He knew what I'd say next.

"I'll bite you to death if you don't come in."

Yet he still stands there, outside awkwardly.

I've had enough.

I tackle him.

Before he knows it, we are in the air with me on top of him. We crash to the ground, leaving marks on the cement. Once we are on the ground, he shuts his eyes and his body tenses. Why?

And then I realize I was literally on top of him, almost embracing him. My face flushes and I remember the unholy thoughts I conjured a while ago...two naked men resembling the mist guardian and myself. Then I remember about my "problem" down there.

I look down at him to see if he notices. Sweat drops were slipping down the side of his face. Was he embarrassed? His cheeks were also blushing...Was it really that awkward with me on top of him?

...I rather liked it.

But what if he didn't? What if he hated me?

I am so stupid. So selfish. I never once thought of what would happen or how I would feel if he rejected me, if he thought I was disgusting for thinking these things. I've been so wrapped up in my head. I wish I could know his thoughts.

I look down and find his eyes still shut. Then I remember - his boots! With my right hand, I go to his boots. My hand hovers there just a bit and as I let it down to feel the black leather, I feel something else. Zippers. I look to his boots. There were at least three. I unzip the first one down slowly, making sure he doesn't notice. What is he thinking? He should've noticed by now...

-Mukuro POV-

I tense. He is on top of me, breathing heavily. My eyes shut. I could feel his own eyes scanning me.

What do I do?

If I open my eyes, will he see the lust?

Will he see the other things hidden in my heart?

I keep my eyes closed in fear. It is as if time stopped. I relax slightly.

And then I feel a slight breeze on my ankle. It felt good.

Wait.

My eyes fly open and instead of seeing the stoic man's facing hovering above, I see his hair. His head is turned away and I find his right hand on my foot. My boot was tossed aside.

My heartbeat increases. I can't let him take off the other boot.

Without warning, I turn his face towards me.

_What do I do?_ I ask myself again for the second time in the last five minutes.

My instincts kick in - wait - no, it wasn't my instincts. I was lying to myself. Just as I had been doing for years. But I can't deny it anymore. I just can't. I want him.

He is just so beautiful. His face, which he thinks is unemotional truly shows what he is thinking if you look close enough. And I've looked so closely these past few years. Every movement, every feeling - it's like I can sense it. However, his stoic face contradicts his emotions. He loves cute things. He absolutely softens at cute things. And he's in love. I don't know who, but that person is lucky. So very lucky.

But I have to do anything I can do to stop him from taking my boot off. Anything.

So I kiss him.

**Author's Note:** Compared to the last chapter, I wrote this in a rush...and it's shorter. Sorry about that ^^. In my opinion, they're kinda OOC so I'm really sorry! I decided to end it here because...well I didn't want to write anymore. I'm a bit lazy today. I'll update soon :D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, I like writing disclaimers. They're fun ^^ You can put so many interesting things in here...anyways. Hibari will bite me to death if I don't write this disclaimer (not that I'm complaining ;) ). I don't own KHR :D. I own the plot - well technically, my friends thought of most of it so :P. Whatever.

**Author's Note:** First of all, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. My computer broke - apparently there was a virus or something and I'm using my dad's laptop right now -_-;. But good news! If fixing the computer costs too much, we will get a new laptop, with Windows 7 8D. I am exicited. Anywhooo~ I had trouble with this chapter...I went completely the opposite of what I was aiming to go for. I don't really know how to explain, but oh well. Hopefully you'll get it ^^. Enough of my babbling, let's get on with the show! - Er, I mean story! Enjoy~

**Mukuro's Boot**

He presses his lips to mine.

_Mmph._

My eyes widen a little, then they flutter shut. His lips are soft and sweet and my left hand somehow gets tangled in his soft blue hair. He nips my bottom lip and I gasp, feeling his tongue slip in my mouth. We are both breathing heavily, and I am sure this is a dream. Our tongues interwine and we explore each other's mouth.

"Mmm, M-Mukuro."

He tastes so wonderful. He tastes so much like _him_. He tastes like...like..._pineapples_.

But then I snap out of my thoughts when he shifts his legs. The boots.

Without him knowing, I unzip the last zipper, pulling it down the side of his boots. With another tug, the boot is off. What is up with his boots anyway?

Now I can concentrate on _him_.

But before I can do so, something is happening. It feels like...he's getting smaller?

Abruptly he broke the kiss and I open my eyes.

And I see an infant resembling the mist guardian under me.

The baby's eyes are wide.

"Y-you took off my boots?"

So it _is_ him.

"What the hell is going on?" My volume gets higher and the baby flinches, putting his thumb into his mouth.

Fuck.

I move my hand to cover my smile and turn around. He was so...cute.

"T-tell me what's going on," I say, trying to demand it from him with my back turned. My cheeks are flushed.

The Mukuro baby opens his mouth, "I - _BEEP_."

"What?"

"_BEEP_. _BEEP_. _BEEP_."

The sound coming from his mouth repeats, and I cover my ears and close my eyes.

I shift my covers closer to my body, to keep myself warm.

Wait.

Covers? Warm? I open my eyes. Unlike before, my blurry vision was staring at three red numbers flashing above me, but the beeping was still continuing.

An alarm clock.

Crap. I look down at myself. I am wearing my Namimori pyjamas I had recieved last week by special order.

Though it was apparently only 6 o'clock, I was wide awake though disoriented, for obvious reasons. I took a quick shower and put on my uniform, adjusting it.

But I will not go to school today. It is a large sacrifice, but I need to find out what that dream meant. I am not entirely sure the Disciplinary Committee will be able to handle everything, but I will try to have faith in them. Those herbivores better not make any trouble, especially the Vongola boy. Besides, I hadn't seen that pineapple head in over a month. Damn him for making me feel this way.

OoOoO

It is like in the dream. But only now, I am noticing more things. The same laugh when I call out his name. It's the same. He appears behind me. The same.

But I am not looking for a fight this time. No, I want something more than that. Because after that dream, I just can't help it anymore.

"Hibari Kyouya. Come to spar?"

"No."

His eyebrows raise. "Oh? What then?"

I don't know how to continue from here...I should've thought it out better.

So I just walk up to him, inches away. And I stand still and stare at his lips. The corners curve and he smiles, an amused one again.

He leans forward and connects them to mine.

This time, I don't freeze. I move my lips with his and they part, giving him access into my mouth.

He parts and asks, "Oh, is this what you wanted?"

"No."

He frowns.

"What then?"

"I need to tell you something."

He smiles, "I know what you want to tell me. I love you too."

"...what?"

"..."

"I wanted to tell you to take your boots off."

Now it was his turn to be confused. "What?"

"Take them off."

"Ah...okay."

But he doesn't turn into baby. Crap.

"Oh...by the way, I love you too."

Author's Note: (Grr, I accidently deleted this part x.x) I'm sorry, that was crap. So OOC. Feel free to say so, but not too harshly~ ~; I honestly thought my first chapter was the best. Sorry about that. I think I'm better at oneshots xD. Anyways, thanks guys so much for all those reviews and I'm so sorry for doing this so late :x. I'll be writing another fic soon, probably a oneshot so everything will be good :).


End file.
